1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and especially relates to a shielding structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0196478 discloses an electrical connector comprising an outer shielding shell, an insulative housing, and a number of conductive members or foams. The insulative housing defines a number of stacked upper and lower mating ports and a number of receiving slots between the upper and lower ports for receiving the conductive foams. The electrical connector further includes a number of mating modules each having a horizontal ground plate, an upper mating module, and a lower mating module. The upper mating module includes an upper PCB and an upper set of contacts. The lower mating module includes a lower PCB and a lower set of contacts. The ground plate connects with the upper PCB and the lower PCB by another vertical ground plate. The horizontal ground plate extends forward to connect with the conductive foam. This design has two mating modules, which increases the high of the whole electrical connector. Using the horizontal ground plate to connect with the conductive foam also complicates the structure.
An electrical connector having a simple shielding structure is desired.